A Lullaby
by Kylie Rein
Summary: Lala and Gozul come across a child and decides to raise her. They lived peaceful most of the years until the akuma came looking for innocence. Exorcists arrived as well looking for the same thing. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sixty seven years had passed since Lala and Gozul had first met. They were simply walking in the town of Martel and heard a sudden cry. They walked to the sound out of curiosity and saw an abandoned child who seemed only to be a few months old.

"What are we going to do, Gozul? She's crying. Where do you think her parents are?"

"She might have been abandoned. This isn't unusual at all," said Gozul as he picked the little one and held her in his arms. The little one seemed afraid to the stranger holding her and cried louder. "It seems she's afraid of me."

"How can we make her stop crying?" said Lala.

"Why don't you sing a song for her, Lala? I'm sure she'd love to hear you."

"Okay."

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parce, Deus:_

_Pie Jesu Domine_

The little one stopped crying and smiled.

"She stopped crying."

"She liked your singing very much."

"Do you think her parents will come back for her?" asked Lala.

"I don't think so."

"Can we keep her? I mean, well … we can't just leave her, right?"

"I guess we can if you don't mind," said Gozul.

"What should we call her?"

"How about 'Cerelia'?"

"She smiled. Cerelia likes her new name."

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Another story different and unrelated to the others. I know the others aren't updated lately but I promise that I will finish everything I've started. I'm just not sure how long it will take me. I hoped you like this new story and please tell me your opinions about it and thanks very much if you did.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Years passed since that day and they found out why she was probably abandoned. Cerelia was blind and did not react to anything that is before her scarlet eyes. They didn't feel discouraged by this at all and continued to raise Cerelia and taught her everything they know. She learned the songs well that Lala taught her and listened to Gozul's teachings based on experience.

She grew up to be a beautiful girl despite being blind and worked well around her. Her hair grew long and pretty with the same color as Lala's. The three of them were like a family of their own. Peaceful years were what they lived most of the time until strange monsters called the akuma appeared.

They tried going into hiding and met people who were called finders that helped them.

.

***Cerelia's point of view**

What's going to happen now? We can't go far at all, Gozul isn't as strong as before. I don't think we'll be safe staying here even if they're helping us.

What is this innocence they call though? I don't really understand. I would have tried asking them but it didn't seem to be the right time at all for curiosity.

Gozul told Lala and I to run but we didn't want to and stayed with him. He's already dying of old age and we want to stay there by his side until the end.

.

The akuma found them and attacked. The exorcists arrived but not in time since the finders died except for Toma. Kanda managed to take them away from the place where the akuma was.

"An underground path?"

"To protect themselves from the strong sunlight, there's an underground district below the city. It's like a maze so if someone goes in without knowing their way around, they'll get lost. But there's an exit that leads us through the cliffs and out to the sea. The beast called the 'akuma' can fly … I think it's best that we stay underground."

A ringing sound came from the golem to which Kanda answered.

"_Oh, it's Toma. How are things there? … I was investigating from a different abandoned block. There seemed to be a heavy battle going on, and then I heard a loud blast, and now Sir Walker's whereabouts are unknown … and it seems only the akuma has come out from the roof. And her's trying to catch the golem."_

"All right, I'll send my golem as a guide, so bring only Tim. We don't want to stay here much longer. We need Tim's ability right now."

"_Ok."_

.

"All right, we're gonna go underground. But do you know the path?"

"I do," said Gozul.

"Gozul," said Lala.

"I have been living here for five hundred years, there's no path I don't know."

Kanda stared at Gozul's face when Gozul removed the hat.

"Hehe … ugly, eh …?"

"You're the doll? It's amazing you can talk."

"Yes … you guys came here to take my heart, right?" said Gozul.

"If it's possible, I want it now. We don't need the trouble of carrying a big doll with us the entire way."

"No," cried out Cerelia once she heard those words and held onto Gozul tighter.

"Gozul's the only one that knows the underground path! Without him, we'll just get lost," said Lala as she stood in front of Gozul.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Gozul's …"

"They are just both abandoned kids that I found and adopted," said Gozul as he started coughing.

"Gozul," said Cerelia and Lala as they worried about his well being when he started coughing.

"Sir Kanda," called out Toma which made Kanda look in his direction.

"I'm sorry but I can't back off now. And we can't let your heart fall into the hands of the akuma. You can keep it for now, but in the end, we're still gonna take your heart. Sorry for dragging you into this."

Toma brought out Timcampy and then Kanda told him to show information about the akuma.

And while the two were busy talking about the akuma, the three walked away from them.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me your opinions about it and thank you very much if you did.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We separated from them when they weren't aware but fell to the place where we ended up. The impact wasn't serious thanks to Lala's slowing us down.

"Are you alright, Gozul? How about you, Cerelia?" asked Lala with concern.

"The impact wasn't serious thanks to you," said Gozul.

"I feel just fine," said Cerelia.

"Thank goodness," said Lala with relief.

"Lala! Did your hand get crushed?" asked Gozul with worry.

"Are you alright, Lala? What happened?" asked Cerelia with worry.

"It's fine. There no need to worry. And in any case, As long as the two of you live, I will too."

Gozul started coughing and then blood came out.

"Gozul? … Gozul!" said Lala and Cerelia with worry.

"There isn't much time left …"

"What can I do?" said Lala as she and I held onto Gozul.

"What can I do for you too?" said Cerelia with worry.

"Will you sing for me then?"

"Anything for you, Gozul," said Lala and Cerelia as they started singing.

.

***Allen's point of view**

A song … I can hear it...

A terribly beautiful melody ...

An artificial flower's lullaby ...

I followed the sound and went to where it is.

"Are you crying, Lala…?"

"That's a strange question to ask, Gozul."

"I can hear something … something like… sadness."

"I can hear it too, Lala even if I can't see," said Cerelia with a worried voice.

"Am I a doll…?" asked Lala. "Gozul, why did you lie about being a doll?"

"I am a very… ugly human. I didn't want you to be broken by strangers. Lala, Cerelia… stay by my side. And when I die, please live on with Cerelia, Lala. She still needs to live. I can't drag her into my selfishness."

"Lala is Gozul's doll. I would do anything for you."

"I'll do anything for you too, I'll live on. I promise that."

"What shall we sing next?"

Tears went down Gozul's face as the two held onto him.

Their moment was interrupted when I got there.

"Ah… sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…

… you are a doll, aren't you?"

.

Lala became angry when that 'exorcist' came. I think she carried a pillar to throw at them.

"W-w-w-wait a minute! Calm down and let's ta - … Waaa!," said Allen as he dodged the pillar thrown at him.

He placed Kanda and Toma down.

"_Doesn't look like she'll listen."_

Allen took a pillar and threw it at the other pillars.

"There's nothing left for you to throw. Please tell me what's going on. I don't want to fight a cute girl," said Allen while smiling and holding the remaining pillar.

"… Gozul's going to die soon! Until then, please don't separate us from him. I'll give you my heart and break the promise with him but please take Cerelia with you and keep her safe."

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Lately it follows with the storyline in the manga with a few changes but after the mission things will be different, in a way things will be different with Cerelia being there. I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks very much if you did.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A long time ago, a human child cried in Martel. The villagers persecuted that child. He was abandoned in this city, where ghost were rumored to live.

"Human … human… human… it's a human…"

The doll walked towards the human.

"Boy … How about a song…?"

It had been five hundred years since citizens of Martel left… It wasn't the first time a human got lost in this place.

This is the sixth child…

When I asked the five children before, 'How about a song?' They attacked me all of a sudden.

They shouted, 'Monster' as they knocked me down. Even though I had only asked them, 'How about a song?'

So if this child in front of me also… doesn't accept my offer… I will kill him. Like the five before…

I am a doll made by humans. To move for humans is the reason I exist. Let me sing!

He smiled despite the tears running down his face while saying, 'Song? You would sing for me…? No one has ever done something like that for me. I'm called Gozul… Sing, Miss Ghost."

"It's been eighty years since that day. Gozul has been with me ever since. Cerelia just followed thirteen years ago when the two of us found her abandoned. Gozul will soon stop moving… His heartbeat has been growing quieter and quieter. Let me be with him until the end, please. And remember what I asked you for."

"No! Wait until this old man dies…? We can't grant this wish… We came here to protect the innocence! Take that doll's heart now!"

"Don't do that! Don't take Lala's heart away! We made a promise to Gozul. And we'll keep it," said Cerelia as she stood before the two.

"What did we come here for?"

"I… I can't do it. Sorry. I just can't do it," said Allen.

"This coat isn't a pillow for the wounded…! It's the uniform of an exorcist! There are sacrifices that must be made, rookie," said Kanda when he saw what Allen did.

"Please don't! Don't take it!" said Cerelia to the person in front of her.

"Move aside!" said Kanda as he let the tip of his blade face the girl to threaten her to get out of the way. It didn't work though and her expression remained the same.

"Don't harm her! Cerelia's already blind. Please don't harm her," said Lala with concern.

"Stop…"

"Then I'll be the one!" said Allen. "Will I be enough to be sacrifice for these three? Until then I'm not going to remove the innocence from this doll. If I destroy the akuma, then there isn't a problem, is there?"

Kanda punched Allen on the face.

"Master Kanda!" said Toma.

"How incredibly naive… selling yourself out for some pitiful strangers…? Isn't anything important to you!"

"There was something important… I lost it long ago… It's pitiful… I don't have a noble reason… I just don't want to see something like this happen. That's all. Because I am a small man, my heart is moved by what's in front of my eyes, not by what the world needs. I can't just abandon what's there in front of me. I want to protect everything I can!"

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The akuma suddenly attacked and hit both Lala and Gozul from behind.

"Lala! Gozul!" screamed Cerelia with worry. She could not see what was before her but she knew that it wasn't good.

"I got the innocence!" said the akuma as he held the doll.

The red eyed girl might not have seen but she clearly understood based from what she heard. Tears streamed down her face as she desperately called for Lala.

"Lala! Lala!"

The innocence that the akuma took suddenly grew brighter then went to Cerelia.

"What the...?"

"Could she be the accomodator for this innocence?"

"Then I'll have to kill you," said the akuma as he went towards Cerelia.

"I can't let you do that," said Allen as he charged towards the akuma.

"M-master Walker's anti-akuma weapon… It's going to change…" said Toma.

"Exorcists who use a parasitic type anti-akuma weapon can manipulate it according to their emotions. His innocence is reacting to his anger."

Allen activated his innocence then attacked the akuma. They fought and Kanda joined in when Allen suddenly weakened since he wasn't used to it but excused himself as taking a break. They finished the akuma off.

.

When the heart was returned to Lala, she began to move but it was no longer Lala. It was the doll Gozul first met.

"Master human… how about a song…?

Master human… I am a doll… I sing…

Master human…"

"You would sing for me…? Lala, I love you."

"Are you asleep? Then I'll sing a lullaby."

From then on, the doll continued singing a lullaby.

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parce, Deus:_

_Pie Jesu Domine_

_.  
><em>

Cerelia wasn't there since she was brought to the hospital by Toma to be treated. She insisted on coming back with Kanda despite not recovering well yet.

Allen was on the steps, sitting down with his head to his knees.

"What are you sleeping for? Stay on guard!" said Kanda.

"Huh…? What is someone who's supposed to take five months to recover doing here?"

"I'm healed."

"No way…"

"Shut up."

"They're still there?" asked Cerelia.

"Yeah, but Lala isn't the same anymore."

"I know," said Cerelia as she went inside.

.

"I got a message from Komui. I'm going ahead with my next mission. You deliver the innocence back to headquarters."

"… understood."

"If it's hard to bear then stop the doll. It isn't Lala anymore, right?"

"But it's their promise."

"You're naïve. We're destroyers not saviors."

"I know that. But I…"

The song stopped. Three nights after Gozul died, the doll stopped. Cerelia was weeping beside their side.

Lala may not have been herself anymore but Cerelia was fine as long as she's there. She held onto the doll and tried to hide from Allen but he still found her.

"They're both gone. Everyone left me. This is the only thing left of Lala. Can you at least let me keep her? Please, I'm begging you."

"You can but you'll have to come with me. I think you might be an accommodator."

"I can?"

"I'll do something about it."

"Thank you."

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

People were staring at the exorcist who was with a child a few years younger than him that held a strange doll.

"Allen...?"

"What is it Cerelia?"

"What's going to happen when we get there? I agreed to come with you since I don't really have any place to go and you saved me too so you're the only one I can trust besides Lala. Where... are we going exactly? You never told me. What's going to happen to me and Lala?"

"You'll probably become an exorcist like me. I'm not sure yet what they'll do with Lala but I'll do my best so that the two of you can be together."

"So where are we heading?"

"Headquarters at the Black Order. For some it's called a home. You'll be going home with me, Cerelia. You'll have a new home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Thank you, Allen."

.

They arrived at headquarters and were scanned by the gatekeeper. After that they headed to the supervisor's office.

"So you're back, Allen-kun. Welcome home! And it seems you've got an accomodator with you besides the innocence. What's her name?"

"I-It's Cerelia."

Her voice quivered a bit as she held on tighter to Lala. She held onto Allen's hand tighter as well since she doesn't actually trust the people there yet despite Allen telling her that most of them were kind.

"Don't be afraid. I'm the supervisor, Komui Lee. Nice to meet you," said Komui as he offered to shake her hand.

She didn't react much until Allen led her hand to his then they shook hands. Cerelia let go immediately after the handshake.

"She's blind?"

"Y-yes."

"I guess it won't be much of a problem then with Hevlaska. Let's go then and have your synch rate known."

"Let's go, Cerelia," said Allen as he took her hand then led her outside.

They arrived there and had Cerelia's synch rate analyzed after convincing her to trust Hevlaska and relax.

_"Synchronization rate... 2%... 11%... 23%... 34%... 40%."_

"It's understandable. Don't worry the rate can increase in the future. Let's go then Allen-kun and have your hand treated. Lenalee will take her to the infirmary after having her measurements done."

"What's going to happen to Lala?" asked Cerelia with a worried voice.

"Don't worry, I'll fix her. I'm sure you can fight alongside her even if she'd be a doll and not the common weapon we have. I know you'd want her to stay that way. Allen told me."

"Thank you very much."

.

Inside the room where they placed me, I lied down on bed alone since they were still trying to fix Lala and adjust a few things.

Her voice maybe the same but she isn't the Lala who raised me. She isn't the Lala whom I know. She's someone else and I lied about being contented. I'm such a selfish girl.

I want my family back. I really miss Lala and Gozul.

I want them back. No one can ever replace them. They're my only family.

I want them back. I want to live with them once again just like in the past.

Is that such a selfish request by a girl like me? Can't they really go back? Can't they please...?

I know he would have died soon due to old age ... but not like that. I miss Lala and Gozul. I miss them. I want them back. Won't they please come back?

I want to live with them again. I want them back. I really do.

Can't they please return?

_If that is what you really want, I can help you._

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter and thanks to all those that gave a review. I'm really grateful.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There was a sudden alarm within the order while I was walking down the hallways.

"Attention! Calling all exorcists. There's an akuma detected within the premises of the black order. I repeat. Be on alert. There's an akuma detected within the premises of the order. Exorcists are called to look for the akuma then kill it."

_An akuma? How did that get in…?_

'_Don't tell me… no … it shouldn't be… it can't be… I really hope it didn't come to that,_' thought Allen inside his head as he tried to look for Cerelia.

Komui said something about Cerelia going into her room to rest but it will take awhile before he finds her if he did it that way so he made use of his eye instead to locate the akuma.

.

"Wear that human's skin, my akuma."

_What's going on? What's happening?_

The blind girl wondered as she just stood still and didn't notice the attack which was about to hit her.

Luckily, it was stopped by a clawed hand that belonged to Allen. He stopped the akuma's attack then killed it. The earl had disappeared before Allen was able to hit him.

"What's going on, Allen? What happened? Was that really Gozul? Have I turned him into an akuma? What's going to happen now?" said Cerelia as her voice quivered with fear and anxiousness. She had done something she shouldn't have and there's a possibility that she might not see Lala anymore just like Gozul.

"Don't worry. Things will be fine. Lala will always be with you. I'll also be here for. I'll always be," said Allen as he held Cerelia and tried comforting her.

"But I've done something wrong. I'm going to get into trouble. They'll take Lala away," said Cerelia as tears slowly started falling down. "I don't want to be left alone."

"It's fine. You're going to be fine. They're not going to take her away. Believe in me. I know and promise that you'll be together. I'll do something about it. You're not the only one who has done that after all. I've done the same in the past so I'm sure you won't get in trouble."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Thank you," said Cerelia as she slowly calmed down and stopped crying. She didn't let go of Allen though and held onto him until she fell asleep.

Some people came inside the room due to the commotion but came out when they saw that things were taken care of.

Allen placed Cerelia on the bed once she was asleep but her hand held onto his deformed hand and didn't seem afraid at all even if she might have known its difference due to the texture. Her face showed serenity and content. Difference didn't matter. Her gentle hand held onto his longingly which made him unable to leave.

He stayed there for awhile and accompanied her until he fell asleep himself by her side.

The supervisor had came in to talk with them but left them as they were once he found them fast asleep soundly and peaceful. He decided to just tell them about the mission the next day.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks very much if you did. And again sorry if I haven't been able to update lately and I'm not really sure I will be able to update the next one soon. I still hope that you'll like it and will do my best to try to find time to update the next one.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up and felt a rough hand holding mine. There was only one person who I have met has that type of hand. It belonged to Allen.

Last night, I called out to Gozul and turned him to an akuma. He would have killed me but Allen was there and saved me.

He helped me and comforted me. He really is very kind. And I'm such a selfish girl that caused him trouble.

He was in a sitting position and slouched a bit so his bones probably ache now from his position. I got up from the bed then pulled him into the bed so he can sleep more comfortably. I placed the blanket above him so he won't be cold then sat on the chair to wait for him to wake up.

He really is kind to me. What can I do for him in return? I don't really have anything much but I guess I can sing him a song. Yeah, I can do that much. I'd sing a lullaby while he sleeps. I'd sing the lullaby that Lala taught me.

.

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce Deus_

_Pie Jesu Domine_

_.  
><em>

A sweet sound, a beautiful melody.

A song sung by a gentle and kind voice that is very comforting.

It is a nice feeling. Nobody ever sang me a lullaby before.

It turns out to be such a nice feeling.

A nice and comforting feeling.

… _home_.

.

The lids of my eyes parted once I woke up and revealed the grayish color of my irises. I sat up and realize that Cerelia was by my side sitting on the chair. It seems she had fallen asleep while waiting.

Wait… I was the one sitting there awhile ago.

She must have pulled me into the bed once she woke up then waited herself. And the one singing a lullaby must have been her.

She has such a sweet voice that suits her. Everything about her actually suits her. That beautiful golden colored hair frames her face well.

Oh… what the hell's going on in my mind?

I slapped my face after that which somehow caused Cerelia to wake up.

My face turned red out of embarrassment from what I'm doing but it's really a good thing she can't see me.

"Allen? What was that?" said Cerelia as her scarlet irises were revealed.

Was she really blind? Her eyes seemed to look straight into me despite not seeing. Her gaze had concern. The expression on her face is easily seen.

"It was nothing."

"…" she uttered in such a low whisper that made it hard for me to hear.

"What?"

"I-I said… um … thank you. Thank you for everything," she said with a slight quiver while trying to sound calm.

It seems she really isn't that good with strangers yet. She's only mostly calm when she's with Lala and Gozul.

"You're welcome," I said with a cheerful smile.

I didn't know why I tried though since she couldn't see but I guess I really just want to smile at her.

She smiled back as if knowing what I had done.

Can she really not see? The way her eyes move make me think she can but then again maybe she really can but her sight is different. The way she views everything and everyone is different. She didn't seem that afraid of me at all like the others who called me a monster or a freak but then...

Would she have reacted the same way if she can see? Would she stay away from me too or call me a freak?

She won't, right? I hope she won't if chances are that there would be a miracle.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks very much if you did.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I didn't know why I tried though since she couldn't see but I guess I really just wanted to smile at her._

_She smiled back as if knowing what I had done. Her smile really suits her and it's much better compared to the times she shows an expression of fear or worry..._

_.  
><em>

We were in silence for a few minutes until she spoke.

"Allen…"

"Yes?"

"I-I want to see your face, can I?"

"Huh?"

What does she mean by that? I mean...

"Like this … I-I want to see how you look like," said Cerelia as she placed her hand on my face but then took it back when she noticed the surprise I had. "If you don't want to..."

"… It's fine… you can. I really was just surprised," I said while trying to hide my embarrassment.

"O-ok," said Cerelia as she placed her hands on my face and touched it gently.

Her hands were very gentle and warm.

My face was practically blushing red. I know she's just doing it to try and see me but it really is the first time a girl held my face and her face is slightly close as well which made things more awkward for me.

I'm really lucky she can't see the color on my face but I'm worried… can she hear my pulse rising too? I feel like my ears are ringing due to its loudness.

And I feel like my face is heating up. Did she notice that too?

I closed my eyes while trying to focus on calming down. Why am I acting like this?

.

***Cerelia's point of view**

Why does the rate of my heart going faster? I can't understand. I'm just trying to see how he looks like. This isn't the first time I did it since I also tried seeing Lala and Gozul in this way. I didn't react in this manner at all back then or when I try to touch their faces again to see them. Why?

It's such a weird feeling. I don't feel bad. I don't think it's a bad feeling yet why? Why am I reacting this way? I don't really know and understand.

I can't even explain it well at all. It's very confusing.

Cerelia, calm down. You should just focus. Why am I even talking to myself this way?

I really should just focus.

The lines of his face... the placement of his eyes...

his nose... his cheeks...

his ears... his lips...

Why did I suddenly feel my pulse rise even faster? And my face suddenly feels warmer.

I should just stay calm and let go after seeing his face.

I placed my hands away then tried thinking of something to change the subject while hoping he didn't notice my unusual reaction that I can't even understand.

"Are they done with Lala? Can I see her?"

I tried to say with a calm voice.

"Yeah, I think they are."

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We then left the room then headed Komui's office.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Allen was busy trying to calm down with closed eyes so he didn't see Cerelia's face turn into a light shade of pink.<p>

I think it would be really cute if Allen saw that but that's not what happened. Oh, well. That's it.

I know it's short but I hope you like this one.

Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.

And I also thank those who have been giving reviews. I'm really grateful. They help a lot.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I opened my eyes and noticed someone with a drill and is using it on me. I should be afraid but I remained calm. It didn't really hurt anyway. Was it because I'm a doll? Yeah, I guess that's it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You're awake? Well, I am Komui Lee, supervisor of this branch."

"What am I doing here? What are you doing?"

"I'm just fixing you."

"And then...?"

"You'll go with Cerelia to another town to train under a general."

"Cerelia..." _That name is familiar. I wonder now who is she?_

"You can see her tomorrow."

"..." I didn't answer and just remained silent.

Who is she? She seems important yet I can't really remember.

.

***Allen's point of view**

The moment we got to Komui's office, Cerelia walked towards Lala and held her.

Lala embraced her in return despite not understanding the situation well.

She really can't remember.

I hope Cerealia will be alright.

"Allen?"

"Huh?"

"We're talking to you. Did you hear me?"

"Sorry. What did you say again?"

"You will accompany Cerelia to General Yeager. He will be training her. After that, you'll go on with my sister, Lenalee on a mission to a different town. You can further read about the mission on the way. The train leaves in twenty minutes."

"What? Why tell us only now?"

"You had thirty minutes awhile ago but you chose to space out."

"Even if I didn't, that still isn't enough."

"Hurry up then. Lenalee's already at the station waiting for the three of you."

I hurriedly left the office with Cerelia and Lala.

.

***Cerelia's point of view**

We reached the train barely on time. We were able to board it before it left. I was panting loudly and trying to catch my breath. My stamina isn't really that good.

A warm hand offered to help me get up. It wasn't Allen's so I felt a bit afraid and backed away behind Allen. I don't really like strangers all too well.

"It's fine, Cerelia. That's Lenalee. She's Komui's sister, the other exorcist."

I held onto him still like a frightened child. She's no longer a stranger but I don't really trust other people too easily.

Allen helped me get back up then the four of us went to the compartment.

"So what's the mission about, Lenalee?"

"There is something unusual happening at a certain town. I don't really know much. The finder we'll meet up with will tell us."

"Sorry to interrupt but who is this General Yeager? He never really explained," asked Lala.

"Yeah, who is he?" I asked.

"He's an exorcist that was able to reach beyond a hundred percent synch rate. He's going to help increase yours and train you for battle. He is very kind though so I'm sure things will be fine," said Lenalee.

"Really?" I asked.

I'm not really sure what will happen. I hope he is indeed kind as she says.

"Yeah, really."

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this one. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks very much if you did. And again sorry if I haven't been able to update lately and I'm not really sure I will be able to update the next one soon. I'm busy lately so it will probably take weeks for the next one. Sorry about that and the fact this is a short one.<p>

Just a little favor for some, I hope some will take time to vote on the poll in my profile. Thanks if you did.

And thanks for all those that read this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The train ridden by the three exorcists suddenly stopped. Akuma appeared and started attacking. The white haired teen and Chinese girl activated their innocence at once while the blind girl stood behind them speaking to the doll.

"Lala, can you please sing for me?"

"A song? I wouldn't mind singing you a song. I'll sing. I'll sing for you."

"Really? Thank you, Lala."

Lala started singing while the two exorcist fought.

Some of the akuma stopped moving upon hearing the song. It made things easier for Allen and Lenalee to defeat them.

* * *

><p>In a carriage, an old man wearing black is cooking food when his golem transmits a message.<p>

"General Yeager, this is Allen Walker. Due to an attack of akuma. Our arrival would be delayed."

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll only cook enough for us."

The line was ended while the general continued cooking the food for him and his companion.

* * *

><p>"My brother told me that we'll be staying at this inn for awhile since no train or other transportions are available at the moment. It really will be days before we get there."<p>

"Which inn?"

"That one over there."

The three exorcists checked in and rested in their rooms.

The next morning, Cerelia woke up earlier than the others. She couldn't sleep again so she changed clothes than walked outside.

Once she got outside, she sensed her surroundings first. There weren't that many people awake yet since the sun hasn't even fully risen. It is a peaceful morning with nothing much going on.

After an hour, she decided to head back since they might be awake already. She started walking after standing still against the trunk of a tree feeling the wind and surroundings.

The number of people increased compared to before as expected. She walked slowly and carefully so she won't bump into anyone. She tried being cautious but in the end it happened.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to. I wasn't looking where I was going," said a man whose voice seems to age him around early twenties as he offered to help her get up.

Cerelia didn't see it though and tried getting up herself.

"It's fine. I apologize as well."

The man thought her gesture rude though and thought about teaching the child manners.

"Cerelia! Cerelia, are you alright? What happened?" said a young girl's voice that belonged to Lala.

"It's nothing. I just fell. That's all."

"Let's go then. Allen and Lenalee are looking for you."

"Okay."

"Take my hand so you won't get lost."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>*Lala's point of view<strong>

I saw Cerelia got up early and headed outside. I followed to make sure she'll be fine.

I don't really know her too well but I just have this feeling that I should always watch over her.

She just walked and then stood against a trunk of a tree.

After an hour, she started heading back. She tried being careful so she won't bump into anyone else but in the end, it happened.

The man seems to have gotten angry about Cerelia not accepting help. He thought of her as rude too for the fact that she looks far as if ignoring him.

I intervened before anything happened then brought her back to the inn.

"Lala, thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like this chapter. I apologize if it had been around a month since I updated. Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I wake up and find a worried Lenalee telling me that both Cerelia and Lala aren't there.

We headed out after changing and didn't bother to eat breakfast.

We decided to split up and searched for the two of them.

This is bad. It's not that I don't trust Cerelia since she's blind; the ones I don't trust are the people.

Not everyone can tell that she's blind and if some find out, they might take advantage of her.

And besides people, there are akumas. This is really bad.

We should find them soon and hopefully they're not hurt.

Timcanpy suddenly bit my nose while I was scanning for the two.

"Hey, that hurts, Tim," I said while getting him off to see what the message was.

"Allen! Allen! They're here. You can return now," said Lenalee through the golem.

"Okay," I said while sighing in relief.

It really is a relief. Besides my stomach grumbling, I really am tired.

* * *

><p>Allen arrived after half an hour later. It seems he has gotten lost while coming here.<p>

They all went inside the restaurant to eat the meal Allen almost missed due to getting lost.

He ordered a pile of food while the girls ordered an amount enough for them.

"So where did the two of you go? And please don't do that again. We've been worried."

"I just wanted to have a walk around town. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine. Let's just enjoy the meal now. My stomach can't take it anymore," said Allen as he dug into the pile of food with his mouth.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee didn't stay long and went to the other town for their mission when we met the General after two days.<p>

"So you're Cerelia and the doll is Lala. I'm General Kevin Yeager. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice meeting you too, General Yeager."

It felt awkward at first meeting the General but he had been kind enough and understanding. His cooking tastes well.

General Yeager was very kind and patient. He first taught me the history about akuma and exorcists before teaching me the basics of self-defense.

There's a finder that travels with him named Matt. He's kind as well. I think everyone around him gets influenced by his kind character.

Days passed and we prepared to leave. Generals really tend to not stay in one place and go to other places to look for other possible accommodators.

I think it interesting and exciting since I'll be able to go to different places. I may not see but I think it would be really interesting.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: It has been a long time... I hope you like this one. Please tell me your opinions about the fic and thanks if you did. I want to know how the story's progressing.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The first training I had with Lala consisted of strings attached to us. I am supposed to control her through command yet connected to her through strings. Our moves must be coordinated in harmony. We mustn't end up getting tangled in it. As an innocence, she acts something like my sword. She fights for me as I take control and at the same time she blocks my attacks. We can't be too far apart from each other.

"Start!"

Rocks were started being thrown which we were supposed to destroy.

It was in the east direction. I-

"Ouch!"

We got tangled in the strings despite trying to avoid the situation.

"It's fine. Get back up. Keep going on."

We both got up and removed the tangle in the strings and went back to our first position.

It went on and on for hours until the general called for a break.

I might not be able to see but I knew we didn't really do to well for our first training.

I won't let it get to me though. I'll work harder along with Lala so we'll become stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lala's point of view<strong>

At first, I couldn't understand why that general had placed strings on us but now I can understand. It can help with our coordination and defense because even if I was able to black a hit or make one, all would be pointless if she gets hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>*General Yeager's point of view<strong>

For their first training, they didn't really do well but they show willingness to learn and do better. With practice and continued training, they will improve well and excel.

* * *

><p><strong>*Allen's point of view<strong>

I wonder now how is Cerelia and Lala. I wonder what type of training the general is using. Lenalee said he's kind and he seems so to me so I'm sure they'll be fine.

And it's a real good thing that they were left with General Yeager instead of General Cross. I don't even want to think what would happen if they were left with him. I should clear my mind off such thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lenalee's point of view<strong>

We have arrived at the town for our mission. Brother told me that reports say that there is a strange happening about the time. It was like as if repeating there. I wonder now what will we encounter. They say that the peculiarities with the time may mainly caused by possible innocence or akuma.

* * *

><p>The sound of chopping and pouring woke me up. What a sweet smell. It seems General Yeager has already started cooking. It smells real nice and delicious. I wonder now what he cooked.<p>

I got up and fixed the bed. I changed clothes than headed towards the kitchen.

"Is it finished yet, teacher?"

"Not yet. I still need to put in the other ingredients."

"Can I help out?"

"Well, I'm already almost done. You can help out with setting the tableware."

"Can you teach me how to cook if there is time?"

"I won't mind adding that to the list of things you'll have to learn. I'm sure you'll be able to cook well after learning."

"Really? Thanks, teacher."

I then walked towards the cabinet of the place we're renting. After two weeks, we'll be leaving again to a different town. The finder, Matt had gone to meet with the other finders to hear about reports to tell to the general.

I'm really grateful that he is my general. Not many would really encourage a blind girl like me to bother with learning to cook or other things that usually requires sight. He is so kind and acts like a father besides being a teacher. Gozul will still remain as my father so teacher is like an uncle.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: It has been such a long time since this was updated. I hope you like it.<p>

Please tell me your opinions about it and thanks if you did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Training was hard but now, it seems Cerelia is somehow improving. We traveled to another country again and again. I still haven't found any accomodator compatible with the innocence I hold.

We aren't inside of town right now but we have enough materials inside the carriage. My golem broke so I expect one will be coming here to give me the new one. Komui already knows.

He said that I should be expecting Allen the next day. I told Cerelia who is happy that she will see him again. It had been months after all since they last saw each other. Lala is supposedly just a doll but she is very much like a human and we treat her such.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cerelia's point of view<strong>

I'm so excited. Allen's coming tomorrow. It had been a long time since we saw each other. I know I may be blind but I can still see him in a figurative sense.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Thanks for reading and sorry to disappoint you since it's so short. I wrote too many plots for stories that I don't have time to update everything.<p>

I'm placing this fanfic for adoption. The plots done in my mind. It's just that I lost interest in writing this fic in details at the moment. My focus is on other stories. If no one wants to adopt it, it's fine with me but the update will take really long. It might be during our summer break which is months from now and possibly next year. I'm not really sure. You may pm me or comment on this fic if you'd like to continue writing it. I really suggest though that someone take it since I don't have that much time. To anyone who decides to adopt it, I'll tell you the continuation of the plot.

Thanks to all the people that reviewed in this fic.

Gold Phantom, kawaiipandaz and bcozy.


End file.
